Killed Badfic (TV Shows)
The Killed Badfic pages lists the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in TV show fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, as well as give a link to the mission itself. Fandom you are looking for not a TV Show? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. A-Team *After the Sunset by Bunny1 - Kplus rated. ** Two years after the boys got their pardons from Stockwell, Face and Amy are together and have a child. But, could Tawnia Baker's reappearance threaten the happy existence they've all found? ** Mission by Indemaat. * Angel's Lullabye by Bunny - ? rated. ** No summary. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Bad Dream by Sakara - NC-17 rated. ** A girl from the past re-enters the Team's life and she brings some haunting memories for Hannibal, and the Team. ** Mission by Indemaat. * A Chance for a New Life by Retisha Harper - M rated. ** A young girl is in trouble ** Mission by Indemaat. * The Darkest Night by Hannurdock - T rated. ** SLASH. Face discovers Murdock has feelings for him ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deception:Alex' Past by Murdock'sCrazylady - M rated. ** A look into Alex's past ** Mission by Indemaat. * Deserved Payment by facefreak - K rated. ** The team is hired to fight off a woman's brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Dragon's Eye by Koujo-Wheeler- K+ rated. ** A mysterious girl pleads to Murdock for help... and she brings with her own brand of crazy along with her. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * How can this happen to me by Princess Moony ** Story was deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Life i never had by jessieluke - T rated. ** ill post the last chapter soon so i want heaps of reviews ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Little Looney Girl by Loony-1995 - K+ rated. ** Murdock has a secret, a family secret, but knows he must tell the team, he just can't find the right time. Will they understand? And what will happen when Lynch finds out about her, will she become a weapon to get the A-team? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * The Look Of Love by Trashbags - T rated. ** While the A-Team is working a case, Hannibal is getting suspicious of fraternizing going on between two team members...And Amy is related to their new client? This is only the beginning as the story unfolds... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Loose ends by Howlin’ Mad Suzie - NC-17 rated. ** Murdock falls in love at first sight, but Stockwell wants him dead, and his assassin is the only person who can clear the A-Team’s name. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Love Never Dies by MurdocksChicka - T rated ** A woman deals with her feelings about the A-Teams execution. And is shocked to learn of the unspeakable. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * New Recruits by Wolfman and Sketch - T rated ** The Ateam are here to help out a couple of military personnel who are in trouble in 2006 Iraq. Title subject to change. This is an AU fic. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * A Night to Remember by Emerald Princess20 - PG-13 rated, NC-17 for second chapter. ** Susan invites Face to her Junior Prom. Things get very interesting. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Over the River by Alanda - NC17 Rated ** Warning: Language, Slash, Violence ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Past meets Future by pureevil230 - T rated. ** The A-team is given a chance out of the military but first they have to work with another team on a mission ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Penny and Sky King by Dr. Spleenmeister ** Story deleted by author ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Please Don't Ever Leave Me by Suzie and Georgia - NC17 ** A strange package is send to Face. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Say "Uncle" by M Cleese ** Story has been deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * The Unexpected Family by Naois - K+ rated. ** The team finds out that Murdock has a niece and she is in trouble and in need of their help. This is my first story, so please R&R. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You are my Sunshine by Dixie Rebel- T rated. ** Murdock finds a love when he's not expecting it ** Mission by IndeMaat. * You Lift Me Up & Flying Lessons by Nubiangeek - M rated. ** Murdock finds himself in a very interesting situation. ** Spiraling into the depths of madness and then soaring to the heights of passion, two people find that they are flying with one wing. ** Mission by IndeMaat. Avatar: The Last Airbender *Further by Draco'sFictitiousWifey - M rated. **The night that changed Zuko's life forever. Oneshot. Alternate Universe, starts after Book 2. OOCness, mpreg, birth scene. Zuko/?... **Mission by PoorCynic CSI *Along Came Ruby by Avery Blaire- K+ rated. **Wendy finds a little girl at a crime scene, whose Aunt was killed, Wendy quickly takes a liking to the young girl and decides to take car of her as she has no family for awhile. A story of Wendy and Hodge's adventures with Ruby. ** Mission by Pretzel Doctor Who/Torchwood * Another Time Lord by potterfreak1.618 - T rated. ** After Jack runs into a girl in the middle of Cardiff, he is able to meet up with the Doctor and ask for his help. But the Doctor may need help even more... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Baby Moon's Gift by Bry-Jack - M rated. ** Baby Moon Changed Everything...Torchwood...Slash...Het ** Extended version of chapter 3 rated NC-17 ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart by torchwoodlover - T rated. ** A carry on from "Cyberwoman", but rather that ending in Lisa putting her brain in pizza girl, she gets shot by Jack, and put away. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Doing the impossible by narnia365 - M rated. ** The Doctor is back for his girl ** Mission by IndeMaat. * From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams by horns-halos4ever - T rated. ** For two centuries he had dreams of her life. For 15 years she had dreams of his life, since the Doctor left him. What will happen when they meet? Could it have something to do with a person from both of their past? JackOC kind of. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * It's all in the genes by pixiespryte - K+ rated. ** In 51st century America,there is another Harkness.Now in the 21st century, what will happen? ** Mission by IndeMaat, rated M for language. *Last resort by rockchick28 - M rated. ** Torchwood are used to saving people from aliens but can they save a young girl from herself? I own no rights to Torchwood! ** Mission by IndeMaat. *Like Father, Like Daughter by AdoreThem - K rated (should be T). ** This story takes place after Tosh and Owen have died. the 3 torchwood members gets a surprise visitor. Fluff and most Janto! ** Mission by IndeMaat *miley's story by rosemariontyler08 - T rated. ** miley the doctor and rose's daughter has to cope with the changes in her life, like been moved into a total different universe witha clone of her dad, basically my type of story x review x ** Mission by IndeMaat. *My Immortal by LeynOnMe - K+ rated. **The torchwood team is in even more exciting adventures, but what happens when Jack finds this strange girl? Will he let her go? or save her from a lifetime of lonelyness? this story's filled with adventure, action, passion and much more! R&R PLEASE! **Mission by IndeMaat. *new start, rock star kid and i hot new boyfriend by 00torchwood - rated T. **captian jack harkness is 36, a single parent to an up coming 17 year old Hayley Williams, and is a X US air force captian, he has moved to wales for a knew start where he finds a hot welshmen that goes by the name of jones inato jones. ** Mission by IndeMaat. *of hot tubs and weevils by punksbitch - Rated Adult+ **jack/ianto pwp. on the run from weevils in the middle of a rainstorm, what could possibly happen? **Mission by Trojie and Pads. * Oh god by this gurl is mad - M rated. ** This is a torchwood story gwens upset jacks there to comfortOK IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN DONT READ IT SIMPLE AS OKK ** Actually, this story shouldn't be read if you don't like typos. Mission by IndeMaat. * Out With a Bang by timelady1210 - T rated. ** OC Mia kidnapped, coincidental rescue by Captain Hart and their... adventures. T for brief violence and language. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Riftangel by Torchedgirl - T rated. ** When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Strawberry Lovin' by lil-miss-harkness - T rated. ** this is my 1st story peeps, hope it's ok for you all. jackgwen, toshianto, toshOC poss ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Time of Angels by heroxvillain - K+ rated. ** They're trapped, having no where to go. Then, Sinata appears. She rescues them and more. But even with Sinata's amazing powers, how are they to escape? Set during the gap between "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone". Series 5. SinataxThe Doctor. ** Mission by IndeMaat. *Birth - Teen rated. **The Doctor and Romana find a young woman outside the TARDIS. When the Doctor finds that her last name is familiar, he starts to wonder. Contains flashbacks. AU **Mission by Tawaki *Seven Eighths - K+ rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** Seventh Doctor and Eighth Doctor slash! ** Mission by Tawaki Family Guy * A baby and his dog - Rated Adult+ ** Brian/Stewie M/M PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Farscape * Sweet Abomination - Rated Adult. NSFW, possibly NSFB. ** Scorpius takes a lover. ** Mission in two parts by Rez Montrose and Flip Finley. Freakazoid *A Freakalicious Time - T rated. **Dexter shows up at school early one day, and meets a new student, and quickly makes a new friend. Later however, the villains are coming up with better plans than they used to, and Freakazoid may need some help defeating them. Rating subject to change. **Mission by RezMontrose. G.I. Joe *Tough Cookies - T rated. The original fic was deleted, and the author's name has been lost. **Mission by Tungsten_Monk Heroes * Not My Body - K+ rated. ** Famous New York doctor Dr. Isabella Swan finds that she can put herself into other people's minds when she is in a sleep like state. She and Peter Petrelli discover their powers, fall in love and go to save the cheerleader, save the world. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Shatter - T rated. ** Serena loves to sing and forget the world. When she discovered her ability, the effects reach farther than she could have ever dreamed, awakening Sylar's hunger for power, intrest from the Company, and Peter from the grief of his brother's death. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * Who's In Charge Here? - T rated. ** After Peter and Lyle have a little fun, they're met by a surprise visitor. (Crack!fic involving PeterLyleMr. Muggles more commonly known as DOGPYLE. Winner of the 'Best Threesome PG13' category at the heroesslash fanfiction awards on LiveJournal.) ** Mission by pigeonarmy. Hogan's Heroes *Hogan's Daughter by Beanacre0 - T rated. **A new Prisoner has been given to Stalag 13, but Private Sam Smith isn't who they say they are. What does this new Soldier have to do with Colonel Hogan's Wife and Daughter? Who is Sam Smith really? And who has stolen Newkirk's heart? SHxPN **Mission by Honu_Wahine. *Hogan's Match - T rated. **Complete! Can Hogan handle a new prisoner that comes to Stalag 13 who is just as stuborn and cunning as himself? **Mission by IndeMaat. *Chantel - T rated. **A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten. **Mission by Antigone68104 MacGyver * Kelly Meets MacGyver by macpw2 - T rated ** Strictly Business revised. What happens when a new girl is added to the story.... ** Well, in this case PPC agents are sent in after her. Mission by IndeMaat. * Mac's New Partner by jasonstoneface - K+ rated ** A new employee joins the Phoenix Foundation. When she and MacGyver are sent on an assignment together, will their partnership become something more? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Macthology by Courtney Sloan - not rated ** No summary available ** Mission by IndeMaat. Merlin * Lady Light Skirt by JOXIE - rated Adult++ ** A night time visitor and a twisted revenge. Arthur/Edwin Merlin/Arthur Anal, Angst, AU/AR, COMPLETE, H/C, M/M, MPreg, N/C ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * A Patient Matter by ExtraordinaryFlux - rated M ** Merlin is injured and it's Arthur's job to look after him, but who could have caused so much damage in the first place? Rated for safety, not least because of extreme injury mentions. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. M*A*S*H * Through Time by QueenJupiter - T rated. ** Hawkeye deals with a new faces, tradegies, and wild adventures! Please let me know what you think of this story! It's my first. Thanks. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Tricky Love by Scarred Past - T rated. ** Radar is Radar, we all know that right? Well when he meets someone who ia almost his EXACT opposite, how will it work? And how can she change him? and him change her? RadarxOC. first chapter up! also reviews are appreciated because i cant read minds! ** Mission by KGarrett. NCIS *Abby's New Partner by Cluny the Warlord 1992 - K+ rated. **Zane Maxwell is Abby's new seemingly super human partner, how will the gothic forensics scientist adjust to a thirteen year old super human? **Mission by Pretzel. *Before The Worst by AnGelFacE S2 - M rated. ** A new recruit comes to NCIS. But what is she hiding? And how will this affect everyone? Especially Gibbs? Please read and review. First NCIS Fic. XXX **mission by IndeMaat. *Darling by Bruises.Bitemarks - T rated. **A new member to the team has her whole world crashing down around her. How will she deal investigating her brothers death? Wait, is that the Director getting arrested? Warning: not always focused on the team. If thats you, then this story isnt for you. **Mission by IndeMaat. * Jenny Trev by sirscreen - K+ rated. ** A friend of Tony's asks him to take care of his niece for the week. Watch how an adorable seven-year-old causes fluff and mayhem. TIVA **Mission by IndeMaat. *Let there be Blood by LaurenWozzie - T rated. **The anniversary of a gruesome tragedy has both Gibbs and Tony behaving strangely Kate has no idea what's going on and teases Tony until he breaks leaving her in tears and Gibbs in silence McGee briefly tells Kate a secret that should have stayed hidden AU **mission by IndeMaat. *The New Agent by shadowkid1313 - T rated. ** Gibbs has another daughter from his first marriage with Shannon. Now she's working for NCIS and is on Gibbs's team. And Tony likes her! Please R&R **mission by IndeMaat. *The New Agent by rivendaen - T rated. ** Anthony DiNozzo has met his match. She is smart, pretty and full of life. The only problem is, she's the boss's daughter. Rated T for language. Chapter 8 finally up! **mission by IndeMaat. *New Beginnings by luckyducky09 - T rated **Gibbs has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her Grandma. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs & the team catch the man who killed the director's mom before he kills the only witness? ch. 17 Judgment Day added! **Mission by IndeMaat *The New Girl In Town by MisfiredSynapse - T rated. **A series of snippets into the lives of the NCIS team and my OC Hailie. Centred mainly on their friendship. Hailie is the new girl, and although she is accepted, will she still be welcome when one of their own falls for her? Rated T - hopefully funny :D **mission by IndeMaat. *The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil by Barcardicider - rated T. ** On an undercover mission for the FBI to infiltrate the Santos Cartel Tony's cover is blown and he is murdered. The team struggle to find answers and Dinozzo's body until one of Santos men seeks them out with the information they need. ** mission by Pretzel *So you're Italian? by MmLove - T rated. **Elena's parents always told her that if she wanted to be the best she has to learn from the best. She arrives to NCIS where she meets her idol, Abby Sciuto and Tony, a guy that wants to catch her attention. **Mission by IndeMaat. *Who I Was, Who I Am by Jiva-Tivalover - K+ rated. **Kayla was put into foster care as a baby and was never adopted. Fifteen years later she wants to know her biological parents so she sets out on a mission to find them. Will she find them? And will she find out that they gave her up out of love or fear? **mission by Miah NCIS: Los Angeles *Just Another Name by anthrdumblond. T-rated. *Hetty has brought in a new agent to join the team and they are expected to accept her, no questions, but she isn't all she seems and she hasn't left her past behind her. *Mission by Astral Void Robin Hood (BBC) * I Will Never Stop Loving You by channiegurl - rated PG. ** a missing scene from the first episode of season 3. And possibly the last chance Guy and Robin have to be together. (not proof read by my beta asshe hasn't seen any of season 3 yet) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Sanctuary *1912 - rated M **This is a small fic about Helen and John on the Titanic it is set the day/night of the sinking.:D **Mission by Miah and Cali *cold - M ** *WARNING* MATURE PHSYCOLOGICAL SUBJECT MATTER MAY TRIGGER. probly gonna be discontinued **Mission by Miah and Cali *Gues What? - rated K+ **Will just has to share what he discovered about Kate with Henry. **Mission by Miah and Cali *Ointment Much - rated T **Part 1 out of - (I dunno lol) Not Another One! Series. Features a sick Will Zimmerman in many cases in which this one deals with oitments and the usual problems. **Mission by Miah and Cali *One Life, One chance - rated T **Helen and Nikola have gone through alot in the time they have known each other. But no matter what, they always had love. Warning: Major character deaths, Self harm. Based on some songs see inside PLease review! **Mission by Miah and Cali *Staring at Who? - (whom) - rated G **It's like staring into the mirror, it's you. It looks like you. Or it seems like you, in a way on how you think, but who? **Mission by Miah and Cali * WolfSister - rated T **Tala Wolcott is a normal fifteen-year-old girl. Except she's half werewolf. So, what happens when the Sanctuary finds her? Rating probably going to change for violence. ** Mission by Miah and Cali Stargate Atlantis *A Strange Fate by Abby Marie Sheppard - K+ rated. **The Team meet the one love of John's life and it's someone they never expected. JohnOther....CO Bionic Woman **It never got to the Bionic Woman part in the Mission by IndeMaat. * Forgotton family and a Forgotton Past by AutumnStarr - T rated. ** When Atlantis is told of Ford being seen on a planet, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney go in a jumper to see what they can find, a half Wraith female that looks strangly like Teyla, some secrets are best left untold right? TeylaCarson, FordOC, McWeir, JohnOC ** The Sue wasn't charged with asking stupid retorical questions. The mission by IndeMaat, however, is a story to be told. *Ladi's Name - Adult (apparently). ** Satedan biology is a little different than ours M/M, MPreg ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. *The Last of them - T rated. **while the Atlantis expibition was expoloring the city they come across a mysterious girl in stasis. Could she really be the answer to a long lost prophecy and the last of the Ancients. Or is she a long awaited trap set by the Wraith to destroy Atlantis. ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall *The Little Things Give You Away- T rated. ** An un-named wraith has to get to grips with his growing feelings for his human slave while she learns that love is not always hearts and fowers and soaring passion. Todd ** Mission by Miah and Cali * Lorne wants something or someone- M rated; NSFW, NSFB ** Lorne and Sheppard story. Warning: Slash! ** Mission by Agents Mal and Orion (NSFW) * The Other Sheppard by T L Kay - T rated. ** AU about John. Previously titled The Other Sheppard The sequel The Other City was incorporated into this story so that it's just one. More of a description inside. Chapter 21 is up! ** Story was rewritten and renamed (Revelations) after the killing. Still contains a big Sue. Mission by IndeMaat. *Pathways - T rated. ** SGA1 rescues a 15 year old runner who's managed to survive on her own for 3 years. Team fic, but lots of Ronon. Please Review. Rated T for death. Last chapter up. I may cry. ** Mission and Part Two by Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains. *Sheppard's Daughter by TeamDraco - T rated. **John Sheppard never knew he had a daughter. Susan never met her father. What happens when she has to go to atlantis for her own safety? Is John a good father? well, he's certainly going try. But will she except him? Weir is in charge, Beckett is there ** It's the agents that take exception in this Mission by IndeMaat * Twists of Fate by AkimaDoll -T rated ** AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ** Mission by Ian SG-1 *Dancing With Wolves K+ rated **A wolf, A girl and a new deadly Goa'uld. Will SG1 be able to save Earth with all the odds against them? **Mission by Cadmar, Maria Nightingale, Orken 7861, and Thomas Greenwall *Immortal K+ Rated **The young, but intelligent, Dr Selene Nikolas went on the first Stargate mission where she fell in love with the young Abydonian boy Skaara. On her second trip she learns there's a lot more to herself than she thought. Skaara X OC X Klorel **Mission by Orken 7861, Thomas Greenwall, Ian and Lee *Kimberley Janet O'Neill's First Adventure - K rated **Kimberley is an average 16 year old Australian school girl till one day she has strange dreams,which are real **Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall *Stargate: Discovery - T rated. ** A young boy breaks into the SGC and discovers what lays there. The stargate, bribing the government with the video footage and data files he had stolen, he joins SG1 and influences the future, prequel to SG Legacy which I will start on after this. ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall *The Smile When You Tore Me Apart by Maz Kazama - M rated. **Jonas is tortured by the two people he loves most but why don't they remember? How can he put the past behind him when he's forced to confront it every day? Warnings inside. ** Mission here or here by Kaliel/Maeryn, Miah, and Cali Star Trek Voyager *A New Beginning by Rachel Evans - T rated. ** An early 21st century girl is somehow sent from her time to Captain Janeway's time after trying to commit suicide. PG13 for suicide content. **Mission by IndeMaat. * Anomaly - K+ rated. ** Having a daughter has made it difficult for Captain Janeway to continue her Starfleet career, yet she has still done quite well. Now both of them are adjusting to life aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant......New Chapter:'Ex Post Facto' ** Mission by Tawaki. * Prism of Time - R rated. ** First-person Bad Slash fic involving Tom Paris and Lt Ayala. OOC and painfully stupid. ** Mission by Sedri Teen Titans (cartoon) *The End - M rated **An ashen tongue licked grey lips as crimson eyes observed the helpless prey before her: "You know what? Forget Robin." She purred. "I'd much rather have you." The End, with a twist. Rated M for graphic sexual content. **Mission by PoorCynic *Touch My Body - T rated **A lusty moment between Raven and Red-X. Raven waits for X to come home and in the mean time she made herself very comfortable. What could unfold between these two, an empty apartment, and a camera? ONESHOT SONGFIC **Mission by PoorCynic Voyagers! * BACKBEAT LOVE by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs - M rated ** Bogg takes Jeffrey to Liverpool, England 1961 for a surprise 18th birthday present.Soon the adventure begins for the two Voyagers.Bogg meets up with an old flame,while Jeffrey meets a girl, will it be love or just friendship for him?COMPLETE! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Drake's Revenge by CassBogg- T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Heroes of the Night by CassBogg - T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * Return to the Cosmos by Tim Shannen - not rated. ** No summary available. ** A Gary Stu meets a timely end in this Mission by IndeMaat. The West Wing *Rhiannon Reborn: A Tale of West Wing Witchery by Gothenheim.J - rated T. ** wiccan fiction mixxed with one of my favorite tv shows please keep an open mind read and review ** Mission by Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan - written by Chatvert. Category:Lists Category:Badfic